Love Of The Royal
by KorraGalaxy
Summary: Emma is transported into the Enchanted Forest when she was seventeen. Regina and Cora find her. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**So I am making a new vow. I can't just abandon something when I actually have ideas for it.**

Emma fixed her glasses on her nose as she entered the small store. The smell of soda and food hit her and she took in a deep breath. She was in a small town called Wrightly, it was in Michigan. Emma found herself walking in the store. She ducked into some of the aisles. Her straightened blonde hair pressed tightly into a bun. She had made sure to cover her face in makeup. Emma touched nothing.

"How may I help you?" came the light female voice as she stared at the seventeen year old.

Emma gulped slightly, "Just trying to find some snacks. I'm going to Indiana, hoping to make it there soon."

"Well it's only a few hours drive, no worries!" said the cashier. She had to be in her early twenties at the most. The guilt had long faded. Emma did this to survive in the world. She pulled the silver-painted water gun and pointed it at the woman. "All the money in register."

No one was in the store. The girl- barely a woman, held her hands. Shakily, they darted for the phone. Emma stopped her with a hit to the arm. She took hold of the cashier's arm and twisted it at an angle. You could hear the popping of the bones. "A-huh, p-please I-I'll ga-give yo-you the m-money." She stuttered in fear. Emma let morals fly out the window, but not before noticing the name tag. Oh lord, she hated names. They gave someone meaning. Lina B. Lina had friends, family, even a dog or a cat.

Lina unlocked the register and grabbed all of the cash. It was around a two hundred dollars.

"This won't be mentioned at all to the police, right?" Emma asked her, a smirk gracing her lips. Her voice almost sweet. Lina shook her head quickly. Emma, like lightning, grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the cash register. Lina felt to the ground, a nice and deep cut on her forehead. Crimson liquid on the sharp metal of the register.

Emma gathered up anything valuable. She made sure to steal the tape from the cameras in the store. It had been in the office behind the register. Emma blinked only once and she found herself landing painfully on bright green grass. Sharp pains entered her knees.

"What the hell!" She spoke out loud, her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. She was not in Wrightly, Michigan anymore. That was for damn sure.

Regina relaxed a little as Roncinante trotted lightly in the grass. The brown coat glinting in the sunlight. "What the hell!" came a voice a few trees in front of her. Regina jumped curiously off of Roncinante. Her riding boots softly pressing in the grass.

A blonde girl, around her age, held a bag as she twirled around angrily. Regina felt a blush gather on her cheeks. The girl was very beautiful with her golden blonde hair and pretty green eyes. At least she thought they green. Regina stepped closer..Yes, green. The girl had not yet noticed her.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help." Regina found herself asking politely.

"Where the hell am I?" the blonde questioned her fiercely.

Regina stared at her, "I believe you are in the Enchanted forest, or in better terms, in my father's woods."

"Haahaha!" The beautiful girl laughed, "Oh Emma, why do the crazy people always find you!" Regina found herself smiling. Emma...The name suited the girl. Regina's eyes widened in fear as the girl fell to the ground, she seemed to have fainted.

Emma woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing her face. It was a nice, soft touch. She found herself pressing against it, willingly. Emma opened her eyes quickly and stared at the creep touching her face. Who she found surprised her...by a lot! A dark haired girl, no older than Emma, stared down at her with an odd expression. She was pale, but not too pale, and she screamed wealthy. Emma frowned, she could tell that she was going to be annoyed as fuck just being around this girl.

"How are you faring? Might I ask where you are from?" Velvet...No silk. Emma couldn't even decide what her voice resembled!

Ignoring the question, Emma sat up, "How did I get here?" She looked around the room. It was luxurious. The woodframe for the bed was carved wonderfully and there was a rather nice vanity a few feet to her left. As she expected, there was a huge wardrobe.

"My daughter found you in the wood." came another smooth-as-honey voice. Emma turned from her spot on the bed and saw an older version of the girl sitting next to her. The wood? She had been in a store, committing one of her weekly crimes. She could feel her head pound from just thinking of it.

"I don't exactly remember how I got there? If that makes since." Emma told the woman, hoping she'd understand. Something about the older woman seemed off. Creepy, almost.

"Well, I did find a rather large bump on your head. I was able to fix it right up! My name is Cora and my lovely daughter here, is Regina. We will offer lodging to you until your memories come back." Cora said kindly. Emma couldn't tell if she was lying or not, Cora had probably gave her a half-truth or something.

Emma nodded and smiled politely, "My name is Emma...I think. I can't even tell anymore."

"Well Emma, Regina will show you to your rooms."

Cora steadily went into her rooms. She stood in front of the spell book. It had worked. She had been hoping for man, the process of reproduction wouldn't have to have the use of a potion, but it couldn't be helped.

"Truly, you're evil Cora. Taking someone of powerful, royal blood and dropping them into your land. Just to have your daughter marry well." Rumpelstiltskin stared at her and smile gracing his face. He looked at her as if she had just done something incredibly funny.

"What can I say, I want some grandchildren. She doesn't seem royal."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "You know how the royal can be deary! There are bastards roaming all over the place. At least you got the powerful right!" He smirked and popped away to torture some poor soul.

Cora cursed, but soon relaxed. She had plans to make and do.


	2. Chapter 2

**booklover457 gave me a pretty cool idea. I love the thought of Cora attempting to corrupt Emma. Seriously. I may or may not put that into the plot. Emma is pretty dark already, I mean she killed a girl!**

"Your mother seems cool." Emma found herself saying, gazing into the beautiful brown eyes of Regina.

Something flashed across Regina's face. "I can assure you, her heart is much colder than what you seem to think it. Keep your head low and try not to anger her."

So there was something 'off' about Cora. Even Cora's own daughter had noticed it. "Okay, I'll keep my temper in check, but I can't make any promises." Emma joked lightly, but the smile wept from her face as she realized that Regina was as serious as she could possibly be.

"It's not something to jest about. Come, I better do as mother asks and lead you to your room." Regina got off the bed and pulled Emma along with her. "I'll shall see if I can find a dress that might fit you. How horrid was it? Traveling in man's clothing?"

Emma slowly processed that information. She wanted to freak out, but her little magic power of detecting lies was not acting up. She nodded politely and continued to walk with Regina. Emma silently thanked what little common sense she had. Cora frightened her. Well, that was as close as a synonym she could get.

Regina pulled open a wooden door and Emma nearly gasped in awe. They were no where near as majestic as Regina's rooms. The walls were a pale green and there was a window in the corner. Emma could hardly resist the urge to jump on the bed, as if she were some kid that had too much sugar.

"I understand that it isn't all that nice, but your arrival was unexpected and we couldn't risk some of our more luxurious rooms."

Emma choked out a few words, "It's fine. They're nice. I like the room."

Regina nodded curtly. Emma couldn't help but wonder what happened to the sweet girl who couldn't stop touching her face. It must be some sort of mother-daughter hatred going on. "I will find suitable clothes for you now." Her voice was cold. Emma realized how much Regina truly looked like Cora.

"Thanks Regina."

Soon enough Regina got her a ruby red dress. It was tight on the waist and shaped every one of her curves. There were swirls of gold embroidered on it. Emma had to admit she looked smoking hot in it. Regina had also brought a brush up. Emma looked at herself in one of the many mirrors.

Something felt right. Wearing something like this. Emma couldn't help but feel she was meant to wear something this beautiful. A knock on the door interrupted her embarrassingly vain moment. She crossed the room and opened it. Regina stood perfectly poised and regal. Emma noticed Regina's cheeks turn red for only a moment before she spoke, "My mother requests that you join us for dinner."

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I just really wanted to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Emma. How do you like the manor?" Cora was intimidating, very much so. Emma prided herself on being brave, but, damn. This woman was terrifying!

"It's very luxurious." Emma spoke, her voice calm and in awe. She spoke truth. Regina had a small smile on her face and she tapped against the wood on the table with her pinky. Emma found her eyes trailing from Cora to Regina.

"Good." She forced herself to look back at Cora, whose eyes spoke of something. Emma just didn't know what. They were eating duck. Emma had never had duck. She knew it was a "fancy" food. Being a criminal, Emma couldn't afford fancy. She could only afford bare minimum.

Emma felt the need to get out of this house...mansion...whatever. She just had to get out. People like her were not meant to be here. They were not meant to eat duck and they certainly were not allowed to slightly crush on odd medieval princess or something!

 **And that's all I have typed up. My passion for this has just died. I have had these paragraphs typed up since like December 19. That's when this was last updated. Anyone can adopt this, just ask permission first.**


End file.
